Lost, Part 2
"Lost, Part 2" is the second episode of Wiki Island. Summary Elizabeth is caught off guard when questioned about her activities away from the crash site. Joseph reveals that he is very handy with outdoorsy skills. Meanwhile, Josh, James and Elise try to find away to escape from the monster. And a surprise attack leads everyone in the camp to flee into the jungle. Plot At the crash site, Joseph is stood staring gormlessly out into the jungle, as he has nothing better to do with his time. Something suddenly catches his attention; the bushes rattle loudly, confusing him as there is hardly any wind. He stares closer and closer at the bushes as they shake, taking a few steps back to prepare himself for whatever comes out. However, he lets out a loud sigh of relief when Elizabeth emerges from them. She notices him staring at her, so gives him an odd look “What?”. Joseph chuckles “Nothing, you just got me worried for a moment”. “Oh...sorry” “It’s okay” he says kindly. There is a moment of silence, so Elizabeth proceeds to walk back into camp. However, she’s stopped when Joseph asks her a question “What were you doing out there?” “Excuse me?” “I don’t mean to intrude, it’s just... I haven’t seen you here for at least two hours. What could you possibly be doing out there for two hours” he chuckles. Elizabeth is caught off guard, so gives an awkward response “I was using the toilet” “For two hours?” “I got lost...” Joe nods awkwardly, and watches Elizabeth’s shady face. “Excuse me, I’m thirsty, gonna go get some water” Elizabeth says kindly before walking away from Joseph. Meanwhile, in another part of camp, Maria and Renato are knelt down on the ground around a pile of wood as they attempt to light a fire. Maria rubs some sticks together, almost getting a flame to light. Whilst rubbing the sticks, she looks up at Renato and smiles “You look familiar, have we met?” she asks. “Don’t think so.” Renato says, disinterested. “Oh, it’s just I thought you look like someone I knew” she says. When Renato grows impatient of Maria not being able to light the fire, he snatches them off of her. “Here, let me do it” he snarls “This is a man’s job”. Maria looks at him with shock. He then starts to rub the sticks together to light the fire, but they end up snapping. “God damn it, woman! You probably weakened them or something” he yells as he throws the broken sticks to the ground. He then stands up and storms away from Maria, leaving her alone for a while. Joseph soon notices her struggling with the fire, so sits down beside her. He smiles at her and kindly takes some new sticks - he lights a fire in no time. Maria is pleasantly surprised by Joseph’s skills. “How did you learn to do that?” she grins. Joe uncomfortably smiles back “I just...used to spend a lot of time outdoors before coming here”. Maria is intrigued “Like camping? I love camping” she smiles. “Yeah, something like that...” As the fire gets bigger, the sky suddenly turns dark and rain pours down. The fire is put out instantaneously and all of the survivors take shelter in the nearby plane wreckage. As they hide, they hear the noises of the monster in the jungle, and notice they’re headed right towards Josh, James and Elise. Everyone looks worried for the lives of the three... everyone but Renato and Jude. Deep in the jungle, Josh, James and Elise are hidden inside the hollow tree still, hiding from the “monster” that lurks outside, seemingly unaware of their location. They hide for several minutes until suddenly; there is a slight noise in the distance. A noise that appears to be groans of a man in pain. The “monster” is instantly attracted by these noises, so heads away. It begins emitting aggressive screeches and soon, the noises of people screaming with horror are heard. Josh and James see this as their chance to escape, so they quickly run out of the tree. However, Elise is too scared to move. “Come on, we have to go!” James whispers loudly at her. Elise shakes her head, crying. He sighs and then looks at Josh. They both lean into the tree and grab her torso and legs, carrying her away to safety, as the “monster” attacks some other survivors. As James looks behind him, he sees the cockpit suddenly crash down to the wet ground after something dark i the tree slams into it. Back at the crash site, when the sounds of the monster have gone, Renato exits the wreckage. “Can I have all of your attention please!” he says demandingly. Everyone looks at Renato with confusion. “It appears that our friends who went out to find the cockpit are dead, frankly. There’s no way they survived that” he says bluntly. “Careful, boy! That’s my son that you’re talking about there!” Robert angrily yells, talking about James. Jude just stares coldly, seemingly unbothered by what Renato said. “Forgive my candidness, but I’m just trying to be realistic here. They’re gone. There’s nothing we can do, all we can do is appoint a new leader”. “I’m not listening to this! Piss off you vile man!” Robert yells at Renato before walking away from the group. “Anyway, as I was saying, we need a leader. I am a born leader, I have the skills for it. I know how to do everything we need to survive” “I didn’t know being a cunt kept us alive!” Robert yells from afar. Renato shrugs this comment off, and then asks the group if anybody opposes to him being the leader. Renato smiles, but he stops when there is a haunting sound of whispers around him. The words of the whispers are not understandable, and there is many of them...surrounding them...coming from all different directions. Suddenly, there is a crash of lightning that blinds the survivors. When they look back up, Renato is laid on the floor with blood coming from the back of his head. They all look horrified and then notice a shadowed figure, stood by the tree line, holding a large stick...with blood dripping off of it. All the survivors scream with horror and fear for their lives. They all run into the jungle, some even accidentally stepping on Renato as they escape. Jude looks around for her son, Vincent, who is still unconscious. She finds him resting by some wreckage and picks him up with all her strength and then runs out into the jungle with him. Maria notices Renato is still conscious (barely), but as she heads towards him, she is grabbed by Joseph who tells her to run for her life. Soon, the whole crash site is empty...with just Renato lying on the floor, slowly dying. A few hours later the rain has finally stopped and Josh, James and Elise finally arrive back to the crash site. They’re bewildered when they see that it is deserted. “What happened? Where is everyone?” Josh asks. “They’ve left us?! Alone... to die?!” Elise cries. “They wouldn’t have just left us...” James states. Suddenly, they hear a person groaning quietly. Frightened at first, they look around the site until they find Renato lying on the floor, barely alive, with a pool of blood around his head. “Oh my, God!” James yells. Josh and James quickly run to his side, but Elise isn’t too eager, as she hates blood. “What happened?” James asks. Renato is unable to reply as he’s too concussed. Josh points at Elise “Stay with him! Me and James are gonna go look for help! Don’t leave his side!” He demands. Elise reluctantly nods, and then anxiously sits beside him, gagging at the blood. Josh and James run into the jungle to find help. After about five minutes of running, they’re suddenly stopped by a horrifying sound behind them. A sound they never thought they’d hear. The sound of a gunshot. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1